


whisper to me, too.

by athenasun



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, brotp!Graylu, implied!Gruvia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenasun/pseuds/athenasun
Summary: [NALU/oneshot] in which Natsu observed Lucy and Gray's signature whispering hobby.





	whisper to me, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a year or about two ago when [Goldilocks](https://www.wattpad.com/story/34962465-goldilocks-%E2%9C%94) won the FT Watty Awards for best short story.

Mira's radar can detect how grumpy Natsu is. He slumps into the seat, eyeing Gray and Lucy at the far-end corner of the guild, whispering to each other.  
  


“Natsu…” Happy says, worry evident in his voice.  
  


They might not have noticed it before. It just gone frequent; the Gray and Lucy secret talks. Juvia had initially burst. She would often confront Lucy and ask her what her problem is, messing with her love life again and again. Just this week, she stopped.  
  


Maybe Lucy said something to her. It’s just that or nothing. Not a soul would expect Juvia to give up on her Gray-sama because of that.   
  


Juvia passes by Natsu and follows his line of sight. “There’s no need for any kind of jealousy.” She mutters.  
  


Natsu raises his brows. “Ain’t jealous of anybody.”  
  


Juvia just sighed and went to Lucy and Gray’s direction. A few exchange and Lucy left Gray, giggling by herself. Natsu observed how pink Lucy’s cheek is. Gray was obviously begging for her to stay, not wanting to be alone with Juvia. Lucy seems really cheeky, leaving him behind.  
  


Lucy takes a sit next to Natsu. “Hey there.”  
  


Natsu clicks his tongue and turns to her.  
Mira takes on cue, not wanting the fire dragon slayer to set up the guild on fire. “So, Lucy, how’s things for your novel?” Mira asks.  
  


“Nothing much. I can’t write. Whenever I do…” she tries to suppress a laugh. “I remember Gray’s… oh Mavis.” She continues to shake her head to push the thoughts away.  
  


Mira uncomfortably takes a step back. Lisanna pops at the back, “What’s up, Mira-nee?” she lows her voice down.  
  


“Looks like our little fire dragon is on his period of jealousy.” Mira answers.  
  


It was at the midst of that little exchange that Natsu pulled his chair towards Lucy’s. Lucy edges herself a few centimeters away. Natsu leans forward, yanking her arm, his lips to her ear. “So… You like whispering with Gray like this?” He says, his low voice sending vibrations to Lucy. “Whisper to me, too, then.”  
  


There is a big difference when Gray does it. And when Natsu does. Her cheeks slowly cheered red. Natsu would not let her arm go, he’s even breathing in her ear. “H-hey. That tickles.” But her tone was more flustered than tickled. Her voice unsteady, “Wh-what’s wrong with you?”  
  


She slightly turns her head, facing Natsu, only to be inches far from his face. She gulps. “We should just quit this act, Natsu.” She says.  
  


She distances herself, and sighs. Natsu just sit there, beside her, silent.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Lucy just finished taking a bath when the communication lacryma vibrated. It was Gray.  
  


“Hey.” She says. Her lips cannot help but to curve into a smile. “How’s the date?”  
  


“So you’ve set me up with Juvia.” Gray grumpily states.  
  


Lucy laughs. “Duh. She definitely deserve an award for liking you, Mr. Coldie.”  
  


“What do Natsu get then?” Gray says, returning the tease to Lucy. “What are you gonna give him?”  
  


Lucy blushes. “I thought you’re helping me on that.”  
  


She sets herself at her working desk. Down there, a book half finished. The only thing different from her other books is that it’s a picture book.  
  


“You have to go here on Sunday to illustrate the dumb Natsu moment you told me about earlier.” She says.  
  


“Yeah, right. Geez, does Natsu deserve all that love?” Gray says.  
  


“Well, I think he does.” Lucy says, tracing Gray’s drawings of Natsu being tied at a post by Erza because he keeps on challenging her for a duel when they were young.   
  


She ends the call, flipping to the pages of the picture book. Most of the parts were before she even knew him. It helps a lot when you have a friend such as Gray, who would lovingly tell you all the dumb moments your crush had. It feels like she’s knowing him more. And loving him more. Even at the dumbest actions he do.  
  


She closes the book, with a proud smile at her work.  _“Your Dumbest Moments That Will Not Make Me Like You Any Less,”_  the title says.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some love via comments and kudos~


End file.
